Hit and Run
by MorganRoxasWhite
Summary: A fatal car accident leaves Greg in crital condition and the signs he's showing are deadly. Meanwhile, the team stuggles to find the one responsible.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok..this was a quick idea I had, and so I decided to write it out,**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI, all rights belong to CTV and Jerry Bruckhiemer**

* * *

**Chapter One : Hit and Run**

**The rain poured furiously in the Desert City. Cars had their lights on full beam and drove causiously as the mist settled.**

**31-year-old Greg Sanders turned off his blairing music and shut off the lights on his way out. He walked down the hallway and ran his fingers through his blonde highlighted hair as he stopped in front of another office.**

**He knocked on the door, walking in.**

**"Sara..?"**

**The older brunette turned around and shot her colleague a smile.**

**"Hey Greg,"**

**He nodded in greeting.**

**"What's up Greggo?"**

**She continued. Greg started shortly after.**

**"Um...I was wondering if you uh...wanted to grab something to eat,"**

**She shook her head while glancing back and forth into a microscope and taking notes,**

**"Sorry Greg, Im fully loaded here, maybe some other time ok?"**

**Although, like may other times, it had hurt, he had just smiled and nodded,**

**"It's all good,"**

**Quielty, he slipped away as Sara continued to work.**

** x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**He slipped the key into the keyhole of his black SUV and turned it, allowing the car to start.**

**Slowly, he pulled out of the parking lot and made his way onto the quiet boulevard and eventually the main roads.**

**"Your such an idiot Greg,"**

**He sai to himself as he drove,**

**"You have to courage man, just ask her out!"**

**As he spoke, his speed increased without him noticing.**

**"You like her don't you? So just do it!!"**

**Driving faster, he sped through a red light, and only at the last minuite did he notice the 18 wheeler headed for him.**

** x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**A half-hour after Greg had asked her to dinner, Sara had finally finished analyzing a peice of clothing from an earlier murder of a pregnant teen.**

**A knock on the door made her jump,**

**"Sara?"**

**She turned around tucking a peice of hair behind her ear,**

**"Griss?"**

**The aging man walked into thr office, a pile of folders tucked under his arm.**

**"Have you seen Greg? I've been looking for him everywhere, he was supposed to have a sample from the pregnant teen case"**

**Sara shrugged,**

**"He left for break a half-hour ago, and I don't know,"**

**Grissom opened hi mpouth to talk but was inerupted by a vibrating in his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the caller**

**'BRASS'**

** x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**In the middle of the intersection, Greg slammed down on the breaks, his head slammed onto the steering wheel. The truck driver, however, didn't break but pressed harder on the gas pedal. Greg stared into the trucks headlights, and braced himself for the worst.**

**The truck slammed into the side of the Black Danali crushing Greg up against his side of the truck. The windshield and all other windows exploded, glass surging into the parts of Greg that it could get to. His truck did a complete 360, the roof of the car crushing Greg inside.**

**When the car had finished flipping, Greg could feel the blood dripping from his head and mouth.With his breast plate, collar bone, lung both collapsed and pierced, Greg had found it excruciatingly hard to breath. His car was upside down and both his legs were broken backwards his right arm broken in two places, the other in four. It wasen't until he began to cough and spit up blood that he knew things were bad. **

**The truck that had hit him turned around and headed back at him.**

** x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**Grissom pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked at the callers name.**

**'BRASS'**

**He held his finger up to Sara and flipped open the phone.**

**"Grissom here,"**

_**'Griss, It's me, Brass,'**_

**"What is it?"**

_**'We've got a problem, Grissom'**_

**"I'm listening,"**

_**"There was a car accident on the corner of 4th and Fremont,"**_

**"So?"**

_**"It...it's Greg's car.."**_

**Grissom froze. Sara noticed his quick change of expression.**

**"Grissom?"**

_**'Were not too sure it's him inside, we can only see blood, nothing else..I think you should come and take a look'**_

**"I'm on my way right now,"**

**With that he hung up. Sara looked at him quizzicly.**

**"Griss, what's up?''**

**"Greg..he was in an accedent..."**

** x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**(earlier)**

**Greg was barely concious when he noticed the truck headed back at him. He closed his eyes and tears surged down his cheeks and the truck hit him again.**

**A piece of metal bar that stuck out of the car door stabbed Greg through the stomach. This had sent him out of conciousness.**

* * *

**A/N So...what do you think..is it good..does it suck? Every review counts**

** -Kaiho**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N oK...Well..I only got one review so far , which isn't that great. I hope that with this Chapter there will be alot more,

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI

* * *

Arriving at the scene, it was only Grissom and Sara. Everyone else was on their own case, unaware of what had happened. Brass met Grissom and Sara at their car.

"Have you got the car open?"

Brass shook his head, leading the two to the sphere shaped car.

"We can't. All the joints of the car had joined and it's almost impossible to open it,"

Grissom nodded, ducking under a yello 'caution' tape.

"Is there someone in there?"

Sara asked, not sure.

Brass nodded.

"For sure, there is a puddle of blood near, what we've discovered as , the drivers door. But we can't get a face. We don't even know if who ever is in it is alive. We're praying that it's not Greg, although we've confirmed a plate."

Grissom nodded, taking a deep breath as they neared the car.

People were crowded near the scene, police trying to keep them back. A fire truck sounded from down the street, ambulance rushing behind them.

Sara and Grissom bent down near the upside down car. All they could see was mangled metal and blood. Lots of blood. Sara reached her hand into the broken window, hoping to grab something. She soon found a mess of hair and pulled out a small piece. She and Grissom looked but could'nt get a clear color without blood.

"It's no use,", Brass began, "We tried,"

Firefighters ran through the scene with a pair of giant pliers. Grissom and Sara moved out of the way, as the men pried apart the metal. After 5 minuites, a body was revealed.

* * *

He and his best friend walked across the floor of a nearby strip joint. A body of a 15-year-old male, 4 gunshots to the head.

"Nick,"

The younger black male called,

"Over here. I think I found something.''

The broad texan walked over to his partner.

"What's up Warrick?"

Warrick held up a piece of female nail,

"What does this tell you?"

Nick was about to respond, when his phone rang. He held up his finger to Warrick and pulled out his cell phone,

'S. Sidle'

Nick flipped open his phone,

"Stokes,"

* * *

The person who lay intangled in the car was completley soaked in blood. A metal pole through his stomach. But his face couldn't be seen. Grissom pulled out a small pocket knife and cut the seat belt that could be seen cutting through the mans back.

When the man was free, Grissom reluctantly turned the body over. Tears rushed to his eyes, and Sara bent over to puke.

It was Greg, but you would have never known.

His face was cut open and bleeding. His eyes still open. His once straight teeth were soaked red with blood. That was all that he could see of the body. Grissom didn't wipe the blood from his hands, and thinking he was dead, placed them over Greg's eyes, to close them. When he did this he was about to stand up, but a small whisper caught his attention,

"g...riss..om...I..can..t..breat.."

He snapped around and looked at Greg. His left eye was partially open.

"Greg!"

Greg didn't awnser, but began to choke, more blood escaping from his mouth. Grissom turned around, frantic.

"WE NEED A MEDIC HERE!! NOW!"

He turned back to Greg,

"Hold on Greg, just stay with me,"

"Sara! Call Nick!! We need him!!"

* * *

''Stokes,"

When Sara replied, she was both screaming and crying. Nick tried to calm her down, but she just continued.

"Sara, you need to calm down! Tell me whats going on?"

Warrick raised an eyebrow,

_'It's Greg, Nick...we need help..please hurry!'_

"Where are you, Sara?"

_'Fourth...Fremont'_

Nick nodded,

"I got it. Now just calm down"

With that, he hung up,

"What the hell was that?"

Wrrick asked, confused.

"Get the car, we need to go. Now."

* * *

A/N Ok...sorry if that was shorter than the first. I ran out of ideas..Please R&R . 


	3. Chapter 3

**Greg was transported to the hospital immediatley. He was put on life support, with a collapsed lung, serious head trauma, and a pole through the sromach. They removed the pole, causing major blood loss. Sara and Grissom went with Greg and the ambulance, while Nick, Warrick and **

**Catherine met them there. They all waited in the waiting room as instructed, while Grissom and Sara explained to them as best as they could, what happened. It was four and a half hours before anybody came out to talk to them. It was a young doctor, with a scar on his cheek. **

**''How is he?''**

**Grissom asked, standing up. The doctor flipped through his papers, **

**''He's stable, and is showing good signs, which you should consider a miracle. Most kids, don't survive this kind of thing.''**

**They all breathed a sigh of pure relief.**

**''He's on life support at the moment, but if he continues this way tomorrow, then we can take him off.''**

**Grissom nodded,**

**''Thank You very much,''**

**The doctor nodded, **

**''no problem. I suggest though, that you all go home, get some rest, you'll only be able to see him tomorrow anyways. We'll call you if anything happens,''**

**They all nodded, and watched as the doctor walked away. Grissom turned around to everyone.**

**''Okay, I know for a fact that none of you are going to sleep.''**

**They all nodded,**

**''So. We're going to get this guy. Warrick and Nick, I want you to process the car for any transfer.''**

**They nodded,**

**''Sara your going to look for witnesses,''**

**She nodded as well,**

**''And Catherine, your with me. We're going to process and try to match the tire marks.''**

**She nodded. **

**''I know that this is a hard time. But Greg has been seriously injured, and nobody, absolutley nobody is going to get away with this.''**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N I am SO sorry that this is so short. But Im really stuck! If you have anything, Im willing to write it!! Please!**


End file.
